Over the Years
by brittny
Summary: A day that will always be remembered in their hearts. Oneshot.


**Over the years**

**Authors note: **This story has been on the back burner for quite some years. It was meant to be uploaded on _any_ Valentines Day, really. But its either now or never. So I hope you enjoy this oneshot, I've really stopped writing but there's days were I like to scribble a story here and there. Either way I hope you enjoy this mini oneshot. Thanks:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

The morning sky slowly rose. Inviting itself to pass through the thin chiffon drapes. A female slowly stirred under a cushioned comforter, slowly rising to a sitting position, her feet delicately brushed against the dark wooden floor. Feeling enough strength in her legs, she stood and walked to her closet, changing in a pair of shorts and a pastel orange shirt. She went outside and stretched; warming up her body for her morning ritual jog.

oOoOoOo

He couldn't wait to go back home, to his friends, to his family, but most importantly he couldn't wait to see her. He missed her like crazy. The one person that truly mattered, and she was all his. He loved her long indigo hair that was smooth to the touch, the way her milky skin contrasted with his tan skin, those lavender eyes that always shined with caring love, and her laugh, God, her laugh that he was so fond of, the laugh that always managed to make his heart skip a beat. He would _kill_ to listen to it once more. He truly was a blessed man.

"Hey man." Said a voice.

"Yea?"replied a dazed Naruto.

"You're somewhat in my way" Said the man rather dull.

"Oh! Sorry Shikamaru, didn't see you there." Naruto said grinning.

"You were dozing off again, weren't you?"

"Yea, she just can't stay out of my mind. I think she might be the one." Naruto's grin turned into a sincere smile complimenting his soft caring eyes.

"Congrats man. Have you asked her yet?"

"No, just waiting for the right moment." Naruto beamed, showing his pearly whites.

oOoOoOo

Hinata returned from her jog and retreated to the bathroom. She slipped out of her clothes, and stepped into the shower, letting the light rainfall soothe her body and retreating to the only memory in her mind, her beloved love Naruto. She was addicted to him and for once in her life she was needy, and greedy. She was lost without him.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Wearing nothing but a towel, she headed towards her bedroom to change.

When she finished she looked outside the window to see a familiar mailman place envelopes into her mailbox. She hurriedly walked outside to meet him.

"Any news?" asked an anxious Hinata.

"Not today Hinata, I'm sorry." Iruka said with sympathy.

"Please don't be sorry, hopefully tomorrow then." Hinata said with a smile that adorned her beautiful face.

oOoOoOo

The next morning Hinata awoke at the same time the sky rose. She did her morning ritual of jogging around the neighborhood and getting ready just in time to meet Iruka, the mailman. If she wasn't mistaken, today was February fourteenth mostly known as Valentines Day. Four years ago, on this day, was the day she happily became Naruto's girlfriend.

"_Our four year anniversary"_ she thought with a smile. Hinata, as jubilant as ever, wore a sky blue frilly sundress that Naruto personally said brought out her lavender eyes. She loved it so much that she decided to save it for a special occasion such as today. She let her hair cascade down her back, and put on a heart locket that Naruto had given her before he left. Hinata ran down the stairs and through the door till she met Iruka.

"Happy Valentines Day, Hinata. You look very pretty today. I'm sure Naruto would approve of my comment" Mentioning Naruto's name earned Iruka a cute blush.

"Thank you, Iruka. Today is our four year anniversary." Hinata said with a smile.

"Congratulation! Speaking of Naruto…" Iruka said with a grin.

"A l-letter?" Hinata said feeling her heart beat faster.

"A letter and a package" Iruka corrected, handing her the corresponding things.

"Have a nice day, Hinata." Iruka said, retreating with a mischievous smile.

Hinata slowly followed her steps back to the house, while opening the envelope. She stopped midway and gently placed the package on the floor. The package was the least important. She unfolded the letter, and read its remnants.

_Dear Hinata, my love,_

_ How are you? I'm doing well, so please don't worry about me. I have some good news honey. The head chief of the Army department, who is retiring real soon, noticed me! I have been promoted love! I finally achieved my dream of being the head honcho. I would like to thank you for always believing in me Hinata. I can't thank you enough. Unfortunately, I do have some bad news dear. It seems that I am going to have to stay here for another year. I'm really sorry, I tried everything in my power to come back home to you, but a promotion means more dedication. Hopefully you're reading this letter on Valentine's Day, or best known as our four year anniversary, you didn't think I would forget, did ya'? I really want to see you Hinata, you have no idea. Until then I'll keep on writing, Sunny._

_With all my love, _

_ NarutoUzumaki_

Hinata hugged the letter to her chest. The name sunny brought a smile to her face, a nickname that Naruto had given her when they were best friends in high school. One of the many things she loved. "_Another year, how devastating" _Hinata sighed while closing her eyes. Even if he took ten years she would wait. It would be a toughie though. She would truly miss waking up in the morning with his Eskimo kisses. Her heart began to flutter. His golden windswept hair that always glistened even with the dimmest light, and complimented his azure blue eyes, which were always filled with a hint of mischief, and his charming smile that she loved so much, his musky scent that could be smelled so distinctively when he embraces her. Making her feel loved, protected, and warm simultaneously. And just by thinking of him she could vividly feel his warmth from behind. Hinata sighed in contentment.

"Naruto" Hinata said in a whispered manner.

"Listen to your heart fly, my love." The azure eyed boy said hugging Hinata's back tighter to his chest.

"_Naruto!It can't be"_Hinata thought in disbelief. She turned her head around only to be greeted by his handsome face.

"Naruto t -the letter says…" Hinata said frantically rereading the letter to herself.

Naruto whispered in her ear "I wanted to surprise you Hinata."

Hinata giggled with delight, making Naruto's heart skip a beat, "Have I ever told you , that your laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard?"

Hinata blushed turning her cheeks rosy pink. "And when you cover your face with your hands it makes you look even cuter." Naruto slowly removed her hands from her face, "but I like it best when I can see your pretty blush" He inched his face closer to hers "and those lips of yours, that are as pink as a rose."

"Naruto…" Hinata said feeling her heart race.

"Love, may I have this kiss?" Naruto said inching his face closer to hers, and gently resting his hands on her waist. Naruto took her sincere smile as a yes, and gently brushed his lips with hers. Hinata's knees began to give in, and Naruto slid his muscular arm around her waist to support her. They both broke away from the kiss feeling a little light headed. As they were hugging each other Naruto placed a kiss on her head. Seeing the unopened package on the floor, he grinned.

"Hinata you didn't open your package" Naruto stated

Hinata responded quietly, " I know, I just wanted to hear from you first." "Then let me do the honor of opening it for you" Naruto said leaving the warm embrace for a second to retrieve the package. With every step he took the butterflies in his stomach became more unruly. He took out his keys and slit the binding tape, taking its contents into his hands.

"Hinata, I don't know how to say this…" Naruto said while turning to face Hinata, "but I can't wait any longer. Hinata, my love, my entirety, I want to spend my whole life with you. I want us to be that elderly married couple that stroll together in the park while holding hands, and to never stop hearing your one of a kind laugh." Naruto gingerly took Hinata's hand and kneeled on one knee.

"Hinata Hyuuga will you marry me?" He said showing a blue velvet box that revealed a beautiful engagement ring.

As shocked as Hinata was she did not waste a second to respond, " Yes! Yes yes yes!" she said happily. Naruto smiled from ear to ear and hugged his fiancé off the ground, twirling her in the process, both of them feeling as if they conquered the world. Naruto gently placed her back on the ground, and took out the ring from the velvet box. Naruto kept wishing in his head that the ring would fit, he nervously slid the engagement ring into Hinata's slender finger.

"Oh! Perfect fit!"Hinata said with a delighted smile.

Naruto kissed the hand of the ring's new owners and followed it with butterfly kisses up her arm until he reached her neck. "and may I say to whomever picked this dress that he has rather good taste" Naruto said with a playful smirk.

" I guess you can say that" said a teasing Hinata. They both laughed in unison. Naruto took this opportunity to sweep her off feet and hoist her up with both of his masculine arms. Hinata gasped in surprise. Naruto began walking towards their house while kissing Hinata tenderly on her soft lips. Hinata accepting his kiss wrapped her arms around his neck eliminating any unwanted space between them.

As the couple approached their doorstep Naruto gently pulled out of their loving kiss and whispered in Hinata's ear, "how about we go inside and celebrate " Naruto stated with a mischievous grin.

"Mrs. Uzumaki…" Hinata played with the letters in her mouth, loving the way her new surname sounded. Until it dawned on her what exactly her fiancé meant when he said "Celebrate". Naruto saw her glowing pink cheeks and let out a throaty laugh, while closing their bedroom door with his foot, a "DO NOT DISTURB SIGN" swinging full throttle on the doorknob.


End file.
